Like a Lovely Doll
by Dame Aphidas du Phoenix
Summary: Un Tsuna en manque de son amant, peut-être très mauvais pour Hibari ainsi que ses larbins. A retenir, ne laissez Tsuna faire du Cosplay que lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre avec lui soumis à ses besoins, se dit Hibari. YAOI ! 1827 ! PWP !


**Auteur :** Aphidas du Phoenix (anciennement _**Le petit Lait au Sucre**_)

**Manga :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Humeur de l****'****auteur :** Je m'fais chier à un point, moi ..

**Music écoutée :** Dirty desire by Utada Hikaru, Naughty Girl by Beyonce ainsi que Crazy in love & Déjà vu de la même artiste !

**Résumé**. : Un Tsuna en manque de son amant, peut-être très mauvais pour Hibari ainsi que ses larbins. A retenir, ne laissez Tsuna faire du Cosplay que lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre avec lui soumis à ses besoins, se dit Hibari. YAOI ! 1827 ! PWP !

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario !

**Couple :** 1827 et d'une certaine manière **All/27**

**Note :** Gros cadeau pour Kitty Purple ! En espérant fortement qu'elle aime et que l'inspiration ! **ATTENTION C'EST UN GROS GROS GROS PWP ! ALORS VOUS ETES PREVENUS ! Idée piquer des shojo lu ainsi que d'un doujin de Togainu no Chi ! MON PREMIER LEMON ! DITES MOI VOS IMPRESSION !  
**

_**Bêta :**_ **BasicRain**

o

oo

oOo

oOOo

oOo

oo

o

- « Ah ! Je m'ennuie… » soupira pour la unième fois **T**suna, qui était alangui sensuellement sur lit d'**H**ibari, entièrement drapé de soie bleues roi.

Habillé seulement d'une longue chemise blanche qui portait le parfum suave de son amant, **T**suna était l'image même de la débauche, avec ses joues rondes et roses et ses lèvres gonflées et humides qui étaient régulièrement mordillées par sa dentition irréprochable.

**T**suna abordait une allure très singulière en cette chaude journée d'été.

Celle de l'amant en manque.

- « **S**awada-sama, s'il vous plaît ne dites plus cela. » intervint la servante attitrée du châtain lorsqu'il demeurait chez son **G**ardien du **N**uage. « **H**ibari-sama, devrait avoir fini dans quelques heures seulement. » reprit l'employée encore rougissante de la vision des longues jambes pâles qui semblaient la narguer par leur brillance lorsque le soleil les éclairait.

**T**suna souffla de mécontentement faisant ainsi voler les longs cheveux couleur caramel autour de lui avec une sensualité déconcertante.

Cela, faisait une semaine qu'il était revenu à **N**amimori pour ce mois de vacance tant désiré, après la défaite des **M**illefiore face à son lui du passé.

**H**ibari, lui, avait fortement insisté pour que le petit châtain passe ses congés avec lui. Après tous ces évènements, sa mort simulée avec tant bien que mal, lui et son amant n'avaient eut aucune entrevues depuis longtemps.

Plus précisément, pendant sept mois, soixante-dix-sept heures, et quarante huit minutes. Tout ce temps était long, sans Hibari et sa brusquerie habituelle, sans odeur suave, sans sa peau si clair où l'on pouvait aisément y deviner les dessins des veines, sans sa voix rauque et ses paroles assassinent murmurées avec la violence que provoquait l'acte en lui-même.

_« HI-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »_ le détenteur de la **B**oite **V**ongola du **C**iel secoua ses jambes pour y chasser les fourmis qui les parcouraient, faisant rougir la servante qui avait une vue magnifique sur le postérieur dénudé de l'amant du **M**aître.

- « Je sais, mais… » dit-il ses beaux yeux miel embués de larmes contenues. « … Je m'ennuie tellement ! »

Comme pour chasser l'ennui dévastateur qui semblait être à sa poursuite depuis une semaine qu'il était dans seul dans le manoir de son amant, il se mit à se rouler dans les draps de soie bleues roi.

**M**élinda – la gentille servante – se cambra violemment le nez en sang lorsque la chemise déjà transparente se souleva pour laissez apparaître la chair nue et tentatrice de l'amant de l'ancien **C**hef du **C**omité de **D**iscipline de **N**amimori.

_« Mon dieu ! Si, il continu comme cela, je ne pense pas survivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! » _se dit-elle tout en tenant son nez dans un mouchoir blanc spécialisé dans les attaques phéromones du châtain. _« AH ! Mais que faîtes vous donc, Hibari-sama.. ! »

* * *

_

- « .. Bien sûr, l'ordre à vite était rétabli, grâce à votre efficacité, **H**ibari-sama. De plus… » continua **K**usakabe, imperturbable malgré les bâillements gracieux de son Chef ainsi que les piaillements de l'hi-bird, qui semblait lui aussi l'ignoré.

Toujours aussi gracieux, **H**ibari porta à ses lèvres un verre de thé - typiquement japonais et seulement fabriqué à Namimori - en soupirant intérieurement d'ennui.

Il se demandait comment se portait son **H**erbivore.

L'envie de le dévorer se faisait de plus en plus présente. Sortir de cette réunion en urgence, pour se rendre dans sa chambre et le mordre à mort.

Dommage… Un tel gâchis ne pouvait que lui broyer les entrailles.

* * *

- « M'occuper ? » gémit **T**suna, ses yeux plissés de manière féline tandis que sa langue repassait de manière régulière sur sa bouche purpurine.

**M**élinda, déglutit de façon bruyante tandis que le garde à ses côtés se tortillait sur place en maudissant son self contrôle défaillant face au jeune homme et à ses manières érotiques.

Pour **T**suna, il était inconcevable de s'occuper sans Hibari. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ?

- « **AHHHH ! Hibari !** » gémit Tsuna en love mode tout en se ruant sur le subordonné pour ensuite se frotter de manière sensuelle contre lui.

Le pauvre bougre appelé par **M**élinda, était vraiment confus : ses mains avaient du mal à ne pas toucher le corps tentant, la vision du visage érotique suffit à lui provoquer une hémorragie nasale beaucoup plus importante que celle dont il était maintenant habitué.

- «**AH ! WHAAAAAHHH** ! » suffoqua la pauvre servante à genoux sur le sol, une main sur le cœur, tout en priant toutes les divinités qu'Hibari n'apprenne jamais ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux ébahis.

* * *

- « Hi-hi-**H**ibari-sama ? » bégaya un des subordonnés du **P**ossesseur de la **R**edoutable paire de **T**onfa.

L'homme était plus qu'effrayant en cet instant, une aura noir et maléfique promesse de milles morts et tortures plus que douloureuse venait d'apparaître soudainement autour du **C**hef du **C**omité de **D**iscipline.

Celui-ci posa le paquet de feuille doucement contre la table, tandis que ses yeux devenaient progressivement aussi noir que devait l'être les enfers.

_« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je dois me sentir coléreux ? »_ se demanda celui-ci les muscles tendus à l'extrême, comme lorsque vous sentez qu'un prédateur s'approchait trop de vous.

* * *

**M**élinda tapota le bas de ses jupons noirs pour chasser la poussière imaginaire et ainsi reprendre constance face au Dixième du Nom.

- « **S**awada-sama ! Pour-Pourquoi ne pas faire ne pas faire une surprise à **H**ibari-sama, si il vous manque tant ? » s'exclama la servante qui craignait pour sa vie ainsi que celle de ses camarades, si le châtain commençait à se frotter à tout ce qui passait.

**T**suna se releva lentement, en s'appuyant sur le cadavre qui gisait dans son propre sang.

- « EEHHHHH ! Lui.. faire une surprise.. ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Brusquement, il se retourna en direction de la servante, faisant voler ses cheveux qui dégageaient en cet instant une odeur sucrée et chaude.

**M**élinda sursauta en voyant le sourire diabolique qui entravait les traits sensuels du jeune homme, qui lui semblait être promesse de mille et unes souffrances.

Le destin lui donna raison lorsque le **D**ixième de **V**ongola susurra d'une voix étrangement suave.

- « **M**élinda… Déshabille-toi ! »

* * *

_« Je me demande, ce qu'il fait… » _pensa **H**ibari ennuyé par toutes les simagrées de ses subordonnés.

Même **H**i-bird semblait s'ennuyer de **N**atsu – un couple assez insolite – celui-ci s'amusait à lâcher des déjections sur les bananes dont étaient coiffés les larbins d'**H**ibari. Bien sûr, impossible de penser à toucher à l'oiseau…. L'ombre menaçante de leur **C**hef les dissuadait même d'y penser un seul instant.

_**'Toc-toc'**_

- « Ah ! Le thé doit être enfin arrivé ! » déclara **K**usakabe en faisant signe à ses amis d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre tandis qu'un silence épais semblait vouloir s'installer.

- « Je vous apporte le thé, **M**aîîîître ~~~ » articula une voix bien connue de tous.

**H**ibari qui jusqu'à présent avait la tête plongée dans ses dossiers la releva précipitamment avant de se figer.

_« ..Tsuna.. ? »_

Celui-ci était habillé d'une courte robe de servante noire qui mettait ses fines et longues jambes en valeur tandis que le décolleté dévoilait la gorge fine du **V**ongola.

Il était apparemment très heureux de son petit effet puisqu'il se mit à sautiller sur place, renversant ainsi le plateau qu'il portait.

**H**ibari, qui était toujours choqué le vit cligner des yeux, puis ensuite se baisser pour ramasser la vaisselle qui c'était rependue à ses pieds.

Plusieurs exclamations résonnèrent quand tous remarquèrent qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. L'aura noire qui entourait à présent le **C**hef de **N**amimori était si puissante que la bouteille d'eau à ses côtés explosa.

_« Ne pouvait-il pas mettre la combinaison entière ? »_

Le brun se releva lentement de sa chaise tandis qu'à ses côtés l'hi-bird lâchait des déjections sur tous ceux qui posaient leurs yeux sur le corps de l'inconscient petit **H**erbivore.

La salle se vida en un clignement d'œil.

- « Désolé, **H**ibari ! Je vais tout ramasser promis… » déclara le petit châtain avec d'adorable rougeur sur les pommettes.

Celui-ci qui s'était relevé en voyant les morceaux de vaisselles brisées et pointues, attrapa le bras fin de sa ''gentille et petite servante'' et le l'attira contre son torse musclé.

- « Hi-**H**ibari … ? » questionna **T**suna déconcerté par l'attitude de son petit ami.

**T**sunayoshi sentit le sourire vicieux du brun contre son cou, malgré lui son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il le sentit si proche…

- « Tiens… Ce n'est plus Maître, maintenant … ? » demanda le **C**hef du **C**omité de Discipline la voix rendue rauque par la présence de l'**H**erbivore dès plus tentateur.

**T**suna cligna lentement des yeux en sentant une main visiteuse s'infiltrer sous sa robe pour caresser son membre gorgé, à demi-érigé par la présence de **H**ibari. Il eu un sourire lascif, puis se mit à gémir bruyamment en gigotant lorsque la main commença à le branler de manière franche.

**H**ibari sentit son sourire s'agrandir en entendant les délicats miaulements que son petit **H**erbivore poussait en écartant les jambes et en frottant son bassin contre celui de son **G**ardien du **N**uage en une invitation franche et explicite.

Le **D**ixième du **N**om poussa un cri de frustration lorsque le brun le souleva brutalement d'une main pendant que l'autre jetait toutes les affaires présentes sur le bureau d'ébène. Il gémit soudainement en sentant des lèvres quémandeuses marquer leur territoire sur son cou, son torse, ses lèvres…

**H**ibari était partout et nulle part à la fois. Aussitôt que **T**suna sentait les mains puissantes qui s'attardait sur ses zones érogènes, qu'elles disparaissaient aussitôt, le faisant ainsi sangloter doucement tandis que le brun jouait de manière alternative avec son érection.

Le brun détacha son obi de manière sensuelle, dénouant le **Y**ukata qui laissa apparaître un torse marmoréen parfaitement sculpté.

Le petit châtain se sentait réellement fébrile, et les coups de langue que lui donnait son amant sur sa poitrine n'étaient pas faits pour le calmer. Surtout lorsque **H**ibari se mit à mordiller un de ses tétons.

Il crut -d'ailleurs- mourir de plaisir lorsque la bouche de son amant se mit à le sucer avidement, provoquant des courants électriques qui parcouraient son corps. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui ! Cette langue faisait des merveilles, tantôt aspirant, tantôt le gratifiant de coup de langue humide sur le bout de son gland.

Des points noirs envahirent sa vision, son corps se mit à trembler, allait-il mourir de plaisir sous la langue d'**H**ibari ?

Tellement pris dans son plaisir, **T**suna ne sentit pas un doigt aventureux entrer en lui pour ensuite fouiller le fourreau chaud et étroit. Lorsqu'un deuxième arriva cela déclencha un déchirement délicieux dans son bas-ventre.

Le manque ainsi que la frustration qu'il avait accumulé – pendant des mois sans aucun soulagement – fondit comme neige au soleil.

Le **D**ixième du **N**om ne put réprimer ni ses cris, ni les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, ni les larmes de plaisir qui inondaient son visage.

**H**ibari remonta à sa hauteur et le serra dans ses bras, attendant patiemment que l'orgasme fulgurant fut passé.

**T**suna s'accrocha à ses épaules. Son amant léchait ses larmes, et termina sa course sur ses lèvres, partageant avec lui le goût salé de son plaisir.

Il se cambra violemment lorsqu'il prit conscience des trois doigts qui chatouillaient maintenant sa prostate avec ardeur.

**H**ibari descendit encore une fois sur la poitrine pâle et luisante de sueur, s'attardant sur des tétons toujours durs et gonflés.

- « Arrête …» gémit **T**sunayoshi « si tu fais ça, je vais encore... »

Un sourire sinistre et froid prit place sur les lèvres fines et roses d'**H**ibari. Il se pencha sur l'oreille du petit châtain, la mordilla puis dit :

-« … Alors, tu va encore venir, puisque nous allons arriver au plat principal.. »

Il enleva les doigts qui s'occupaient de son amant, ignorant les feulements de déception que poussaient celui-ci, et entra en lui d'un coup de rein vif et précis.

Le _**V**_ongola **D**ecimo n'eut même pas, la force d'exprimer son plaisir, tant il se sentait euphorique de sentir à nouveau la présence du brun en lui.

Son **G**ardien prit ses lèvres et fit bouger ses reins dans la même cadence que leurs langues unis. Tout d'abord de façon langoureuse puis ensuite précipitamment.

-« Plus.. Plus..PLUS ! **H**ibari, **H**ibari, _**H**__ibari_… »

Le susnommé eut un grognement presque animal en entendant l'herbivore prononcer son nom dans une litanie sans fin, inconscient de l'effet dévastateur que cela lui causait.

Les joues adorablement rosées, **T**suna miaula lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur vicieuse de l'orgasme l'envahir de nouveau tandis qu'il éjaculait sur son ventre et que **H**ibari le remplissait de son plaisir.

Le **V**ongola sourit lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres caresser son front tandis qu'il laissait Morphée l'accueillir.

* * *

_'Gloups'_

- « v-v-Vous m'avez fait demander, **M**aître ? » déglutit la servante tandis qu'elle sentait une peur presque viscérale l'envahir.

Des milliers de scénario macabres défilaient à cent à l'heure devant ses yeux. Principalement, des scénarios ou elle était mordu à mort pour avoir surveillé **S**awada-sama.

- « J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui avait proposé à **T**suna de s'occuper, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea **H**ibari assis sur son fauteuil pourpre donnant l'impression d'un empereur qui siégeait sur son empire.

**M**élinda se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux au sol. Elle se doutait que sa correction allait être sévère ! Elle n'avait pas respecté les ordres du Maître !

La blonde acquiesça avec lenteur à l'affirmation du brun.

- « **S**awada-sama, se plaignait de s'ennuyer ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait profiter de ma proposition pour me ligoter et s'échapper ! » pleurnicha-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort s'approchant d'elle.

…

…

…

…

- « Bien, quel est ton souhait ? » lui demanda le **G**ardien du **N**uage d'une voix parfaitement posée.

…_ « Hein ? »_

- « Je t'offre le souhait que tu désires en échange de quelques services… »

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…._

- « Vous êtes vous décidé, Sawada-sama ? » interrogea la servante d'une voix soucieuse en voyant le jeune Parrain hésiter entre plusieurs tenues aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Celui-ci se retourna un grand sourire au lèvre.

- « Oui ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

_Au même moment dans le manoir Vongola quelque part en Italie….._

- « _**QUOI ?**_ » hurla Gokudera, les yeux exorbités devant la nouvelle qu'apportait la lettre, qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Bonjour tout le monde !

_Je tiens à rassuré toute la famille en disant que mes vacances se déroulent parfaitement et sans anicroches ! Tellement d'ailleurs que j'ai décidé de rester là-bas un peu plus longtemps que prévu ! Après tout ! Ne sommes nous pas tranquille, depuis que nos 'nous' du passé ont anéanti Byakuran et ses complots ?_

_Je n'attends bien sûr aucune réponse négative à cette lettre. _

_Ps : Hibari soutient cela et qu'il, je cite : ''mordra à mort, tous ceux contre cette directive''_

_Merci pour votre compréhension !_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

A la fin de cette lettre Gokudera était étalé sur le sol en larmes en hurlant le poing en l'air que le Gardien du Nuage avait définitivement perverti leur Boss innocent.

* * *

_De retour à Namimori dans le manoir d'Hibari :_

- « TA-DAM ! » s'exclama-t-on dans le bureau d'Hibari.

Celui-ci se retourna pour découvrir une vision plus qu'enchanteresse.

Tsuna était plus que sexy dans sa courte tenue d'infirmière avec de ravissant bas en dentelle blanc et rose. Coiffé d'une crinière longue et ébouriffée, il était un véritable appel au viol.

- « MERCI POUR TON ATTENTE HIBARI ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Hibari quant à lui, portait une blouse blanche de médecin sous un ensemble moulant noir. Très moulant.

Il était si éblouissant que des milliers d'étoiles blanches l'entourait.

- « Ou…Devrais-je dire, _Docteur_ ? » Susurra Tsuna en posant ses mains fines sur le torse de son amant

Le 'Docteur' sourit en réajustant de fines lunettes à armature noir, rehaussant son regard de glace, puis déclara d'une voix chaude :

- « Cet uniforme te va plutôt bien, Tsuna ! Est-ce le temps pour faire ton Check-up ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Tsunayoshi s'accrocha à la nuque de son amant puis dit avec le sourire.

- « Oh ! Vous allez m'injectez votre _grosse_ seringue, Docteur ? »

Hibari se pencha et lécha le cou blanc et crémeux à sa porté, puis déclara :

- « Hé bien ! Quel infirmière perverse avons-vous là ! »

Tsuna sourit malicieusement.

Finalement, il _a-do-rait_ ses vacances

**THE END ~~~ !**

**

* * *

**

Hahahaha ! Alors vous êtes encore en vie ? J'avais bien prévenu que c'était un **PWP !**

…_** Reviews ?**_


End file.
